The present invention relates to filing structures and pertains particularly to a collapsible multiple shelf file.
In many professions, a number of different forms are used in carrying out the practice. It is desirable that such forms be readily available for convienent access when needed. Usually such forms are carried or kept in a filing cabinet in a supply or storage room. Such files are normally space consuming and not readily available at the desk of the person needing them.
It is desirable that there be available a collapsible multiple shelf file that is compact, sturdy, and lightweight that is also easy to assemble and to knock down and store.